Heartbroken Rebel
by MissLilly235045
Summary: James is going out with Leanne, but how did this make Lilly, Remus and Sirius international rebel popstars? Full summary inside. Warnigns: Cussings, no actual song lyrics in this fic. Don't own anything recognised! Other Genres: Romance, Family, Crime...
1. Heartbreak, Jealousy and Letters

**Summary: James starts going out with Leanne, who knows Lilly likes James. But, with James always spending time with his girlfriend, so the Marauders try to help Lilly get James back. But, how did this make Lilly the 2nd ever Maraudette, and Lilly, Sirius and Remus become international superstars, in both the muggle world and the wizarding world? **

Chapter 1: Heartbreak, Jealousy and Letters 

Lilly forced a smile as her best friend, Leanne, went on and on about her boyfriend, James Potter, who also happened to be the guy Lilly was crushing on, ever since last year

"Well, I'm gunna go meet up with him, wish me luck." She said as she hugged Lilly.

"Luck," Lilly said, as she waved. Sirius, Frank [**1**] and Remus came over to her with her other best friends Elizabeth Lupin (Remus' sister) Alice Maisley and Dorcas Meadows once Leanne had gone, sensing she was upset.

"You alright Petals," Sirius asked as she shook her head. The 5th Years lead her upstairs to the boys' dormitories, before the red head started crying, -or worse- smashed something. Once they were upstairs, Lilly burst into tears. Lizzie looked at her sympathetically and hugged her. Remus and Sirius looked at the young girl sadly as Frank frowned.

"We need to do something. Lilly obviously loves James, and Leanne's just using him to higher her popularity, and get money, so we should be good friends and interfere." Frank said as Lilly's sobs subsided. Lilly sniffed as Sirius clapped Frank on the back.

"You're right mate, but what?" Remus said, as Sirius came up with an idea.

"Well, Prongs always wants anything he can't have, so let's make him jealous. He shouldn't be with Leanne. She's taking him away from the Marauders." Sirius said, determined.

"Okay, well, Lilly will need a big makeover. And I know just the look." Lizzie said as Alice and Dorcas went to get girls' make-up kit.

**XxX A Few Hours Later XxX**

The boys smiled as the girls finished Lilly's make-over. Her hair had been massively curled and was cut into layers, going down to her shoulders **(A bit like Tulisa's from N-Dubz in the Wouldn't You video)**. She had swapped the pale make-up colours for dark eyeliner and smokey eyes, with dark red lipstick, and they'd changed her flats into stiletto heels. Lizzie was currently sorting out her uniform.

"Liz, don't you think this is a tab too much?" Lilly asked as they walked into the common room to go to dinner.

"Nope, now, let's get you your man!" She said as Sirius and Remus purposely walked right behind Lilly when they went into the Great Hall; it made it seem as if Lilly was hanging around with them.

Lilly smirked as she saw nearly the entire male population (except the Slytherins – not including Severus) stare at her. Lilly laughed as Sirius put his arm around her, only for her to duck out from under it. Remus laughed, as the other girls went to sit with Leanne and James, as planned. They all knew that it would seem as though Lilly was going out with Sirius or Remus, or that she was just hanging around with them for a change.

"So, are you going to help us then, Petal?" Sirius asked as she pretended to put a thoughtful expression on. She opened the note that someone threw at her, and smiled. She then looked back at Sirius, and wrote on the note, making it go back to the person who threw it to her.

"Hmmm; what's in it for me?" She asked, curiously, giving him her full attention.

"We'll take you into Hogsmede and you can choose whatever you want." Lilly smiled evilly as she stuck out her hand.

"Deal," They both shook hands as Lilly pulled out her wand from underneath the table. She smiled at them, as everyone had their hair change colour. Remus' was light blue, as Sirius' was a dark blue, and Lilly's changed to a darker red. Coincidently, James' hair also changed the same colour as Lilly's. Lilly also noticed that Alice and Frank both had bright pink hair, and she smiled. She looked over to Elizabeth, and saw that her hair was a light blonde, and Dorcas' was a purple. She laughed as Sirius tackled her while Frank and Remus laughed.

"WHAT'S HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?" He yelled as she laughed.

"I DON'T KNOW!" She squealed back, as he started tickling her. "R-RE-MUS! H-H-HELP!" Remus and Frank pulled Sirius off Lilly as everyone laughed. Remus then helped her up as Professor McGonagall came down to see them.

"Mr Lupin, Mr Black, Miss Evans, Mr Longbottom; what have you done?" She sighed as Lilly stifled a giggle. The boys, however, were laughing their heads off.

"Professor, it's not hurting anyone! Anyway, people who are matching are soul mates, apparently." She whispered the last part. Professor McGonagall just shook her head, and looked around the hall.

"I won't take any points or give out any detentions if you take the curse off now, as you haven't actually hurt anyone." Lilly smiled and everyone's hair colour changed back to normal.

"Bye Minnie!" Sirius yelled as he picked Lilly up and threw her over his shoulder. The boys then ran out carrying a screaming Lilly, unknowingly leaving a rather confused James.

**XxX In the Boys' Dormitories XxX**

Lilly laughed as Sirius placed her onto the bed.

"Seriously, did you have to carry me out?"

"My middle name isn't Lee!" Lilly smacked Sirius on the arm as Remus and Frank sniggered. Lizzie then popped her head around the door, and came in.

"Look, you and Remus are going to go into the hall together tomorrow, and leave together. That should get the rumour mill going." Lizzie said to Lilly as she walked into the boys' dormitories.

"Okay, bye boys!" Lilly sang as the 2 girls walked out to go to their dorms.

**XxX A Few Hours Later XxX**

Lilly and Lizzie giggled as Leanne walked into the dorm with Dorcas, who went to the bathroom. Lizzie then looked at Lilly shocked.

"Lilly Evans!" Lizzie laughed. Lilly just smiled and walked out.

"Where's she off to?" Leanne asked as Lizzie shook her head, smiling after her friend.

"To meet a friend."

**XxX In The Astronomy Tower XxX**

"Hey." She whispered as she walked in. James just grunted.

"Why the hell did you lot do that in the Great Hall, today?" He asked as Lilly frowned.

"It was a joke, something you used to be good at doing." She said, calmly.

"Who are you going out with – Moony or Pads?" He demanded. "Because they've always been brothers to you – you said so yourself!" He nearly yelled. Lilly was getting angry; furious, even.

"I really don't see how that is any of your business! Anyway, you're girlfriend will probably make some rumour up and pass it around the whole school!" She nearly shouted, offended.

"Why'd you turn into _this _Lils?" He snapped. "You were acting like an arrogant show-off at dinner." Lilly gasped, and ran out of the room, tears running down here face. "LILLY!" He shouted, but to no avail. She ran all the way back to the empty Gryffindor common room, and ran up to the boys' dormitories. She couldn't face Leanne right now. Lilly knocked on the door, and a very surprised Remus opened the door. She collapsed into his arms, sobbing. Sirius and Frank looked surprised as Remus carried a sobbing Lilly into the dorm.

"Petal, what happened?" Frank asked, worried. Sirius and Remus sat Lilly down on the spare bed.

"James… Arrogant… Show-Off… Astronomy Tower… Dating…" They heard, as she sobbed. Sirius, Frank and Remus looked at each other, frowning.

"Did he say that…?" Sirius asked, as she nodded. "Alright, we need to get his attention in a different  
>way."<p>

"Why don't you three perform tomorrow at karaoke?" Frank suggested, as they all smiled, Lilly a little watery.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Sirius exclaimed. Remus laughed, as Lilly wiped her tears away.

"Well, would it work?" She asked.

"Yes Lils, of course it would." Remus assured her, as she smiled. For the rest of the evening, they sorted out the song they were singing, their name, clothing and image.

**XxX A few months later XxX**

Lilly yawned as she sat up and stretched. She looked around, to realise she had slept in the spare bed in the boys dormitories, again. She smiled as she got up, and got changed into some of the spare clothes that she'd put in Remus' trunk. She smiled as she then proceeded to whack Sirius with the pillows, as the black haired heir screamed and the amber eyed werewolf laughed. Sirius growled playfully and tackled a giggling Lilly, as Frank and Remus laughed.

"!" Sirius yelled as Lilly squealed. Sirius rolled off her as she got up and sorted her uniform out.

"Ya know, with the amount of racket you've been making, people are going to have even more dirty assumptions if Lilly comes down into the common room with us." Frank said, waggling his eyebrows, making everyone come out in peals of laughter. After they'd calmed down and the boys had gotten dressed, the 4 made their way down to breakfast.

"Frank, Sirius, ya know that you love me, like your sister," Lilly said to him, as the boys raised their eyebrows. "Can you please teach me how to fly?" She begged, eager to learn, as Sirius and Remus smirked at her imitation of Leanne, who would constantly whine to James, to get her own way. They knew this because she had told Lilly herself. Frank and Sirius agreed, and Lilly hugged them grinning, before they joined the girls at the table. "Hey Lee, hi Ali, hello Dorcas." She greeted as the girls smiled at her. Leanne came strutting in a moment later, with James following her like a lost puppy.

"Hey guys!" The girls greeted as the couple headed towards them.

"Hey Leanne, James." They all greeted as said people smiled and sat down next to Remus, who was sat next to Lilly. Sirius, who was sat opposite Lilly with Frank, narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Leanne knew! She knew Petal liked James. He frowned, and shook his head, focusing on their band instead of fake dyed-red haired bitches. Lilly, Frank, Remus and Sirius were halfway through talking about where they'd practice when the owl post arrived. Lilly looked down to her letter:

_Dear Lillian,_

_Don't expect a present from us this year. After the shenanigans you did in the summer, it's a wonder why your father puts up with you. If you want to come back to our house in the summer, you'd better apologise. And don't even think about ruining your sisters' wedding, either!_

_From your step-mother Celia_

Lilly sighed as Sirius and Frank read the letter. Remus read it from over her shoulder, and was now talking quietly with Lizzie.

"Don't let them get you down, Lils!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Padfoot's coming round to ours for Christmas, so you can come round as well." Remus offered, as she smiled at him.

"But, what would your parents say?" Remus and Lizzie both lived in a flat with their parents, who also lived with their father's parents.

"They'd be outraged about the letter, but they'd love to have you round. They knew your mother, who was a wonderful woman before she died, and promised her to look after you." He told her, "We told you in the holidays, you are staying with us from now on."

"And, we're going to a party at the Potter's in the new year, so you can show off then." Lizzie told her, as Lilly nodded, smiling. Lizzie proceeded to write to her mother, as Remus and Lilly left the hall to go to the Library, trying to get most of their homework done before the Christmas Holidays, which were a week away.

**XxX In The Library XxX**

Lilly started to write her essay for McGonagall as Remus was doing his Defence Against The Dark Arts assignment. A few hours had passed when Sirius and Frank came into the library, with Lizzie following.

"Remus," Sirius whined, as Lilly laughed, and looked to Remus, who had started packing his stuff away. She proceeded to do the same, as she saw Sirius look at her expectantly. Lizzie and Frank laughed.

"Yes Pads?" Remus sighed, in a _I-don't-want-to-know-or-have-any-part-in-this-what-so-ever! _kind of tone. The 2 girls and Frank laughed quietly a Sirius grinned at Remus.

"We are going to play a game!" he whispered in a _you're-coming-with-us-whether-you -like-it-or-not!_ tone. Lilly shook her head fondly as the black-haired animagus dragged the reluctant werewolf out. They followed them as Sirius led them to the dormitories.

"So, what game are we going to play?" Lilly asked, as Sirius smirked.

"Prank War!"

**I know it's a bit rushed, and kind of changes plot, but I'm improvising. I'll have the 3****rd**** chapter started by the time that I finish. REVIEWS ARE HELPFUL!**

**[1] Peter is going to be in this story, but I don't think that he should be one of the Marauders yet. Don't worry, Peter-Fans, he will be a Marauder soon!**


	2. Prank Wars, Family Histories & Laughter

**Summary: James starts going out with Leanne, who knows Lilly likes James. But, with James always spending time with his girlfriend, so the Marauders try to help Lilly get James back. But, how did this make Lilly the 2nd ever Maraudette, and Lilly, Sirius and Remus become international superstars, in both the muggle world and the wizarding world? **

Chapter 2: Prank Wars, Family Histories, and Laughter

"I'M HAVING REMUS!" Sirius and Frank both screamed, making the girls and the boy in question jump. Frank and Sirius then proceeded to argue, all the way to the great hall when Lizzie had sorted out supplies for the 2 teams. When they sat down, Lilly decided she'd had enough.

"RIGHT! Sirius can be on my team; Frank can be on Remus' team." Lilly yelled, making the boys jump. The boys all broke out into grins, as Lizzie handed the 2 teams backpacks.

"I'm referee, and what I say goes." Lizzie said, none of them noticing that everyone was watching them warily. "Sirius and Lilly's team are called Tigers, and Remus and Frank's team are called Flyers." She announced, getting a chart for points out and handing them all earpieces so they could communicate with their team mate and Lizzie. "You all know the rules. Now 3… 2… 1… Let the game begin!" She shouted as Sirius grabbed Lilly and ran out of the hall, leaving Frank and Remus laughing. Sirius took Lilly up to the Astronomy Tower, and they started to plan. Suddenly, Sirius looked up, suspicious.

"Did you hear that?" He asked, as she shook her head, amused.

"You're getting paranoid. Liz said no coming into each other's safe zones, or we'd have cheater put on the points, and lose some." She told him, as he nodded. They continued planning, unaware that someone was watching them.

"Come on," Lilly said to him a while later. "Let's go and get something to eat. We can prank them in the hall." Lilly said as they put stuff in the backpack and in pockets, atcing like they were preparing for war.

As they walked through the corridors, they realised it was too quiet. Suddenly, Lilly ducked, and turned around, throwing a modified dung bomb. Sirius laughed as it dyed Remus' hair blue, and Franks pink. Lilly smirked, and pulled Sirius into the Great Hall, laughing. Remus followed and threw a curse at Lilly, who suddenly turned orange. The red-head laughed, as Sirius turned green. She threw a hex over her shoulder at the werewolf and his partner in crime, which made massive ribbons tie themselves in the 2 boys' hair, which had suddenly grew a few feet. Frank threw a hex which made Sirius' hair go multicoloured, making Lilly burst out into peals of laughter, making sure she had a shield on her. Everyone watched as the teachers watched Remus throw a hex, making Sirius dance uncontrollably, as Dumbledore said that as long as it was on themselves and each other, they weren't to be punished. Lilly stopped laughing in time to throw one last hex at Remus, which made him start barking, before Lizzie declared the game over.

"Team Tigers: 3 and Team Flyers: 3; so it's a tie." Lizzie laughed as Lilly removed the curses off of everyone. She smiled as the three boys hugged her in a group hug, before she escaped and drenched them in water.

"Lilly. Evans. You Better. Run. Now." Sirius said through clenched teeth as Lilly yelped. The three wizards chased after the young witch, making most of the hall laugh.

**XxX A Week Later XxX**

The rest of the week went by uneventful, except for Lizzie and Remus' mother sending them a letter back, saying Lilly would be welcomed with open arms. The Layne's (Lilly's mother's family) and the Lupin's had always been close friends, even though the Lupin's were wizards and witches. It started in the 1690's, during the witch trials in England. The Layne's had hidden the Lupin's and had managed to get them to escape to Scotland, which then let both families live and stay in touch together throughout history. Lilly's mother had always let Lilly play with Lizzie and Remus in the back garden, and Lilly could remember always showing each other tricks her sister claimed to be 'abnormal'. Lilly and Lizzie had always been friends when they were young, and they and Remus were all inseparable.

Lilly smiled as she remembered memories of their childhood. She was on her way to the boys' dormitories, checking they'd got everything packed when she heard shouting from inside. She frowned and walked inside, to reveal James Potter fighting with Sirius, Remus trying to restrain the latter.

"What the _hell _is going on?" She demanded as she waved her wand, the boys' trunks packing themselves as they sat abandoned on the bed. Frank was standing near the three boys, ready to intervene and help if necessary.

"James here wants to know why we haven't seen him in the last few weeks, or why he is being told by his mother that I'm staying at my Uncle's old flat for Christmas now, so I won't be seeing him all over for Christmas." Sirius snarled, while Lilly sighed.

"Padfoot had said some nasty things about Leanne just before you came in, Petal." Remus told her, eyeing Sirius warily.

"For god's sake, you two are like brothers. Don't let this come between you both." She snapped, as James winced, remembering what he had said. Sirius nodded, as he and James looked at each other, before hugging, (brotherly). "Now, we have until 9 o'clock to get to the train, so I suggest you come now so you can get come breakfast." Lilly said, walking out and down into the common room, where Lizzie was sat with both of the girls' trunks.

**XxX In The Great Hall XxX**

Lilly and Lizzie sat down, laughing as the Marauders sat down with them and Dorcas and Alice. Frank kissed Alice's cheek, befroe Alice announced she was staying with him. Even though she was invited, Dorcas said she had to go to France with her family, and Leanne had said that James had asked if she wanted to spend Christmas with him. The 2 girls had felt guilty for leaving Alice and Dorcas with Leanne, so they promised to make it up to them.

"Well, what do we have here, then?" A voice hissed behind them, making Lilly urge to roll her eyes.

"Hello, Leanne." She greeted, with great patience. Lizzie and the others (except James) looked at Lilly like she was a saint. Lilly just raised her eyebrows at a snarling Leanne, before she moved up, making room for her. Sirius glared as the fake-blonde sniffed and dragged a confused James out of the hall.

"Well, I have no idea on what that was about." Lilly said, as the others shrugged.

"Come on, we have to catch the train."

**I know it's shorter than the last chapter, but I'll have the next chapter nearly done by the time I'm putting this one up. Reviews would be nice.**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE! Sorry

HI!

I'm continuing this story, don't worry. But it will be a while. If you want to ask me questions or find out when I've put up new chapters or stories, follow me on Twitter at MissLilly235045. A link is on my profile, and I will update it daily with announcements, don't worry! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, I love you all!

MissLilly xxx


End file.
